


Belong

by DHeitchou12892



Category: Gangsta. (Anime), Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Deaf Character, Depression, FIRST PUBLIC FIC, First Time, Fluff, Gracias, I do what I want, M/M, SWEET BEBIS, Slight OOC, Smut, WorNic - Freeform, i love them, my adorable piece of shit children, ok, s/n: Alex is ACE+ARO A'F AND YOU CANT TELL ME ANY DIFFERENT, thanks for reading my pc of shit, virgin nic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DHeitchou12892/pseuds/DHeitchou12892
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years before the present, they still had troubles with each other, with themselves, to find a place where they could finally belong...</p><p>(aka I wanted an excuse to write dirty, angsty Gangsta sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone on AO3 and other stragglers!
> 
> This is the first fanfiction that I have publicly posted. I am very excited since this fandom seems to be "barely" lifting off, and so I decided I would post my first fanfic as a Gangsta fan. Please leave anything from a kudos, subscription, a review would be fantastic since I am still working on my writing skills! But most of all, thank you for reading. ^.^ with all of that said, I leave this to you!
> 
> P.s. I do not own Gangsta, but that doesn't stop me from wishing I did!

Worick was enjoying his time at _Bastard_ with Nico as his barside drinking buddy, although the Twilight wasn’t exactly drinking. It was one of his policies in order to take care of the slightly reckless blonde. _Like I’m one to talk._

However, almost as soon as the blonde starts to get a little tipsy, the shorter man is aware of the growing crowd around the older benriya. And he’s also aware of the blonde warily eyeing several of the larger male Dogtags that take a special interest in the pair at the bar.

 _Fucking eyepatch bastard_. Nico thinks to himself, _I gotta get him out of here_.

As one large C/3 Dogtag approaches, the most menacing of the three, Nico releases a guttural noise loud enough for the nearest predators to hear.

He is promptly interrupted by the gigolo’s right hand on his left arm, it still startles him when Worick makes physical contact with him on purpose, but Nicolas focuses on Worick’s eye either way.

It is distinctly a sign for the younger male to back off, _I’m capable_ , is how Worick wants Nicolas to interpret it, but Nicolas sees it as a sign for him to _mind his own fucking business_.

It goes to show that even with 16 years of being with and depending on only each other, they still trip and stumble over their communication.

Nico straightens his features, standing up to leave his companion to his own devices. Of course, he doesn’t leave the premises in order to keep an eye on Worick.

The benriya at the bar is confused, but he doesn't have time to stay that way because the men approaching him don't look like friendly clients. _Because they are seldom friendly_.

He quickly masks his expression of alertness with a sleaze and a composed demeanor, the traits he’s known for right under his sharp mind.

“Hello, darlings, can I help you?” Worick is giving the D/5 in front of him a raised eyebrow when he feels a sharp tug at his hair from behind him.

The C/3 holds a considerable lock of the blonde’s silky hair, rubbing it between his left hand’s forefingers. And Worick silently wonders, _How have I gotten this far?_

He suddenly pictures a young dark-haired boy and his eyes flicker towards Nicolas who stepped outside, _Oh right, that’s how_...

“My boys n’ I are lookin’ for a little fun, and we’s heard that you’re willin’ to provide it.” The larger man’s features are ingrained in Worick’s memory as are the other two -- a D/5 and a C/7, much like any other face he had ever seen; locked away in his “storage” cabinet.

_A small, almost undetectable scar on the right side of his chin, hazel eyes, light skin, with curly and short ginger-colored hair._

“Well, you see, I’m off duty right now, but I’d have no problem giving you each separate appoi-.” Worick’s tone was stern and unflinching until the man uses his oversized hand to pinch Worick’s chin hard enough to bruise, effectively cutting off anymore words from the blonde. And it _would_ have bruised had he not been subjected to similar mistreatment many times prior.

Dante, as the C/3’s tag read, smirked with a large dosage of malice and spoke, “You didn’t let me finish, we ain’t askin’. We ain’t got time to be spendin’ cash on trash, so we’ll just use it, and dispose of it.”

Worick would have pushed the three away, but he soon felt the cold metal pointed at his chest, hidden by Dante’s humongous right arm.

Dante slowly releases Worick’s chin, feeling he had gotten the message across, and Worick smiles weakly, “Then, by all means, who am I to stop you?”

Dante once again gives him a smarmy smirk and leads Worick out the door, a gun stealthily grinding into his side.

When they get outside, Worick is expecting Nicolas to be waiting there, but to his surprise and slight discomfort, he sees no sign of the dark-haired benriya.

The trio of Dogtags lead Worick into a nearby alley, and Worick suddenly realizes how drunk he has to be to let this happen to him.

As he is half-forced onto his knees, the three men surrounding him each unzip their pants.

 _Well fuck me_. Worick thinks ironically, laughing at his own joke.

The first one to approach him is the C/7, his cock already hardened and waiting for Worick to do his job.

There’s a nagging feeling in the back of Worick’s head, telling him to run and find Nicolas, but there’s a much larger feeling of disparity that told him that this is where he belongs, how he deserves to die.

~~~

Nicolas doesn’t mind Worick’s job that much. Not anymore, or so he tries to tell himself to get the taste of disgust out of his mouth. But every time, every single fucking time he’s had to sell himself, Nicolas feels like shoving his katana straight into his own gut to get rid of the feeling that distracts him from doing his job to protect his… protect Worick.

He watches from outside the bar, the playful smile on Worick’s face, never meant for him, never meant for anyone because _Worick is too good for this world_.

Not that the shorter benriya would ever - _maybe , under_ certain _circumstances_ \- admit it to the already egotistical - _not exactly_ \- man.

Nico watches as yet another - _three? It’s never more than one is it? Well either way, Worick said he was fine so…_ \- customer attempts to win over the gigolo.

Nico also wonders when or even _if_ someone will eventually stumble into Worick’s sight. Someone capable of giving the blonde what he’s wanted to give him for so long. _I don’t even know what it is that Worick wants, I’m just here to protect him_.

His thoughts consuming his focus as he leans against the wall, Nicolas misses the display of the C/3’s power on Worick, and soon watches as the men walk towards the front of the bar.

He doesn’t like watching others with Worick, but wonders what’d happen if he was in their place. He often has to shake these _vile, despicable, nasty_ thoughts from his head.

And because he still doesn’t trust these particular customers, he decides to keep watch as Worick’s protector. Keeping the other benriya from seeing him is simply to heed the orders from before.

That is, until he sees Worick forced onto his knees between the three pigs who are inconspicuously trying to rape the taller handyman.

Nicolas also watches as one nears the blonde, and Worick tilts his head back - _accepting?_

The brunette is so dumbstruck at his friend reverting back to the state where he was so ready to be used that he doesn’t have time to react to the man stuffing his girth into Worick’s mouth.

Nicolas’ eyes widen as another, the C/3, steps up to Worick from behind, roughly lifting the smaller man to his hips.

He can see panic escape Worick, even from on top of the building that he climbed as a vantage point.

And Nicolas is angry, angry at the bastards who think this is okay, angry at Worick for accepting so easily, angry at the world for giving them such a hard time, and most of all angry at himself for wanting to be one of those fucking sick bastards.

He jumps down into the alley as the last man is trying to share the heat of Worick’s mouth with the C/7.

Nicolas makes quick work of the one behind the blonde, slicing his head off and stabbing at the man’s chest multiple times accompanied by murderous grunts and slick sounds of broken bones and torn flesh, until the other two try to run.

Before the D/5 can make it halfway down the alley, he's in front of him with his left hand wide open, accepting the Dogtag’s head, holding it in place while the other saws agonizingly into the man’s throat using the dull side of his katana. Nicolas feels the vibrations of the poor bastard’s screams intensifying his hatred.

The last Twilight tries to use the D/5’s body as a cover to punch Nicolas, but is easily discovered by his hawk-like eyesight. The A/0 lunges his sword into the man’s vertebrae, the feeling of his spine splitting unbelievably satisfying to his senses, because although he cannot _hear_ , every last crunch of bones and cartilage is close enough for him to _feel_.

A feeling that gives him a sense of peace, but not this time. He won’t be satisfied until he’s killed all of his charge’s offenders.

But the last one is quite a pesky guest, lurking at Worick’s side for days on end, waiting for the perfect moment to let Nicolas find the gigolo half-dead, most likely by the blonde's own hands.

With blood curling around his scent, arms, and face, he watches as Worick’s gentle - _deceiving_ \- mask slips on and Nicolas is disgusted.

Worick gets up and spits the last _physical_ (because God knows that Worick has plenty of scars that run deeper than boiling blood) trace of the men from his body, all the while trying to unruffle his clothing, pulling up his pants and buckling his belt, a fucking _ashamed_ expression on his face.

“Thanks pal,” he says with an inexplicable calm that not even he can believe, before he pats Nicolas on the shoulder on his way out of the alley.

Worick is at the end of the gangway when he hears it, “s **Lu** T,”

He freezes and turns around to find a fast-approaching Nicolas, and his mask is left dangling from one string around his head, shattered by his friend’s fist clenching the blonde’s shirt collar tight enough to leave creases.

Worick laughs half-heartedly at Nicolas’ serious expression in a last ditch effort to conceal his vulnerability, “That’s right buddy, I thought we discussed that the first time? Did you want a ride?”

Nicolas’ eyes widen and he punches Worick in the face without thinking to hold back.

And then Worick is on the floor in front of Nico, the smaller man seeming so much larger now, that the blonde has to look down in inferiority.

_Such an annoying shit, aren't I? A constant failure in everyone’s eyes._

He reaches out towards Nico's crotch to find it hard, and he doesn't know what to do, now that his thoughts have been seemingly confirmed, much like the man beneath his touch; Nic could just die from his own hypocrisy.

Worick is still laughing when he pulls his hand back to touch the split in his skin left by the oriental's callous knuckles. Thinking, _I’m meant to be used and disposed, just like trash. Just like Daddy said_.

But before he can say anything, the younger man grabs Worick by the hair, both catching the blonde by surprise and raising him to his feet.

Worick is wincing at Nico's touch, but _goddamn his hair is so fucking soft_ , that Nic can't help losing control.

"hO **US** e," is all that comes from the latter's mouth.

~~~

When they get to the house, Nico doesn't know what to do, because by now, Worick will have descended even deeper into that shit state he finds himself in.

And sure enough, Worick takes the Twilight's hand and leads him to the bedroom.

 _Fuck you, and fuck this_. Nicolas thinks before he pushes Worick off of his knees, off of his lap.  _Because what shitty cards we were dealt_.

Worick laughs again, the same empty, morbid, and horrid laugh that his companion wants to replace with a grin full of tricks and treats. _What I'd give to hear that._

But, no. Worick's pessimism can be quite daunting once he gets like this, once he forgets that _he is worth the world and so much more, because this place is garbage_.

He wouldn't believe it, not even if his father said it. _Which is surprising considering he believes everything else that piece of shit spewed_. So Nico does the only other thing he thinks will penetrate this poorly constructed shield of terror and agony that Worick uses to try and protect himself.

He pushes Worick roughly onto the bed and the blonde gets on his hands and knees, so _willing_ - _so broken_ \- to take what he thinks is coming to him from someone he'd thought was his only confidant. To release his insecurities through a simple act.

Nicolas watches and cringes at Worick’s rolling around shows how much the blonde would like to throw himself off of a bridge. _How much he hates himself_.

As Worick bucks up, intending, implying, positive that Nicolas will fuck him like any other client, Nicolas, as much as he's dreamt about it, pushes Worick down again.

And Worick laughs, because he turns himself over and lifts his legs, only half-joking in this position, but he's still surprised when Nicolas apparently takes the bait by accompanying him on the bed.

Worick smiles painfully whilst closing his eye, about to ask Nicolas how he'd like him in his most customer-friendly voice when he feels his companion's lips on his.

He opens his eye at the Twilight's hesitant kissing that soon multiplies in force, a new need growing in the brunette's gut. A need to make Worick feel safe, _wanted_. He wishes he were someone else, someone worth the blonde's time.

He gingerly places his hands on either side of Worick's face, leaning in closer to lay his knees on either side of the blonde's abdomen.

It makes Worick hesitate; want to cry. _How_ , he wonders, _can someone whose whole life has been death and murder look at me,_ after knowing who I am _, and still be this gentle?_

Nicolas can taste Worick like he's wanted to for so long. Always wondering if he tasted anything like how he smelled.

The taste of cheap cigarettes is definitely there, but something completely different has Nicolas' senses on overdrive, a tingling sensation making its way to his groin. And more than anything he can feel the blonde relax against him.

Worick tastes sweet like the flowers they sometimes smell in the spring. Something about the blonde has a heady and masculine, a controlling effect on Nic. He tastes magnificently delicious, and Nicolas is grateful for his height that doesn't make him crane his neck any lower in order to hold the blonde's lips to his own.

He suddenly dares to think that they might have been made for each other.

Nic can slowly feel Worick steady himself with a hand on the former's back and the other stroking his side.

He feels Worick breathing through his nose as the dark-haired male exercises his least used muscle in the exploration of the blonde's sweet cavern. The raven wants to suck and lick at his friend's lips and tongue forever now that he's gotten the chance, but he bites down on the Arcangelo's bottom lip instead.

Nicolas doesn't know much about sex other than how it works between men and women, and sure, he's seen ton of that from the mercenaries, but he improvises as he remembers what the first Dogtag he killed in the alley tried to do with the man underneath him.

That very thought sends a jolt of rage through his veins.

Worick is surprised that the younger male knows anything about it and tries to get up occasionally to help, but he is immediately pushed back down by the short benriya.

Nicolas slides slowly down Worick's body so that his ass is grinding against the gigolo's clothed cock. And all at once Nic is surprised, aroused, and a little overwhelmed at the size he knows - _hopes_ \- will eventually be inside him.

He can see Worick's bitten lips moving, and he knows that he himself is panting.

"F-fuck, Nicolas."

Nic wants Worick _bad_ , as bad as he needs Celebre at the harshest of times. He can see himself quickly becoming addicted to this man.

And the first step to taking him is removing all the barriers between them. He leans down biting hard on Worick's collar, and tears it away while his hands spread the torn cloth to run down the length of the blonde's torso.

He wants to see the gigolo exposed, to admire the muscle under creamy skin like he's done so many times from afar. And now that he's up close, he can feel the muscles under his large hands jump and squirm as if they have a mind of their own.

He's busy rubbing the perked nipples on Worick's chest when the blonde pulls Nicolas back down to his lips with both hands on his neck.

The well practiced benriya slides his arms around Nic, searching the man's back down to his ass, squeezing either cheek heartily, making the smaller man's breath hitch, before moving back up to run his hands under Nic's shirt, feeling the barely tanned back sway slowly as the raven's hips still move hypnotically against the blonde's crotch. He slides the black shirt off of the lithe body in front of him.

Nicolas' tongue laps and laps at the latter's and Worick smiles when he opens his eyes to see his friend with swollen lips lift himself off of him to remove the blonde's belt and pants.

The taller benriya moves his hands to also dispose of Nic's confinements. When the raven has the belt unbuckled along with his pants unzipped, he leans down again to deliver a small piercing bite to the blonde's now-exposed pelvis.

Worick bucks at the wetness and pants at Nicolas' eyes looking up at him, using his tongue to lick at the newly-formed rose of purple and pink.

Before leaving any more marks on him, Worick pulls Nic's arm towards him, the smaller body following. He pulls him in for a kiss again before swiftly leaving the brunette's ass bare.

Nic shivers when he feels Worick's hands at the crevice of his ass, the blonde separating and massaging the muscles before pulling the pants down the rest of the way.

He groans softly into Nicolas' mouth when he feels the raven's hard dick against his pelvis. Nic lifts himself with his lips still attached to Worick's hungry mouth, and pulls the blonde's pants down until they are above his knees along with his underwear before getting off of the bed, a slick trail of saliva connecting their mouth until Nic moves to the end of the bed.

He pulls off Worick's pants and Worick points to his wardrobe where the condoms and lotion are. He watches Nicolas with desire as the shorter man reaches and tries unsuccessfully to move his hand around the top of the wardrobe before turning defeatedly.

[Why do you have them there in the first place?] he signs aggravated at the blonde. Worick responds with the sign for bunny and a small smirk, removing the shredded remains of his button-up. “Nina.”

Nicolas turns around as the blonde gets up, reaches above Nic's head, and presses their naked bodies together.

The taller male laughs as the shorter feels Worick's hardness poke the cleft of his ass, flinching in anticipation.

With the lube in one hand, Worick pulls the other hand around the less-experienced male, his finger landing around Nic's left pectoral.

He pulls them both back onto the bed with himself in a sitting position and Nicolas in his lap.

Worick sighs against the raven's neck, his hair draped over one of Nico's shoulders. Nicolas stretches his head to that side, both giving the blonde access and smelling the soft and silken hair.

The blonde reaches behind him to put down the lube, and then back in front of him to the raven's chest. He licks up and down the man's neck leaving a trail of soft bites as he gnaws gently on the man's muscular shoulders.

Nicolas twitches and grunts, squirming against Worick's body. The latter moves his hands down to Nicolas' hips, holding him in place before returning his right hand to the brunette's jaw, forcing him to look at the blonde.

"Are you sure you want this, with me?"

Nicolas freezes a second before narrowing his eyes with a faint flush of cheeks that Worick thinks he’s imagined.

"d **uMBa** ss."

The taller man laughs heartily, a real laugh that resonates against the smaller man's back, giving him the beautiful sensation of Worick's body pressed against his own.

_A fucking fool is what I am. I fell for a gigolo after all._

Worick turned Nic's face to him again, this time the blossom pink unmistakable on the oriental's skin. The benriya simply smiles sweetly, giving Nic a hard time containing himself.

"I'll take that as a yes."

And then Worick's lips are on his again, but he doesn't have to hold the raven's face anymore, instead he uses his hands to sprawl tiny messages across the body in his lap.

" _friend_ "

" _family_ "

“ _lovers_ ”

" _me_ "

" _you_ "

" _together..._ "

Nicolas feels himself jump in the blonde's lap, and groan into his mouth when said blonde uses his other hand to pinch his nipple. After the harsh touch, he soothes it by rubbing it so that it is slowly perked. He stops leaving inconspicuous messages to do the same with the other nipple, and soon he has them both perked into small pink points.

Worick grins when a particular pinch with his nails has Nicolas grunting and pushing back into the blonde.

He slides his hand down the lithe body atop his, stopping at Nic's thigh. The raven is frustrated when his friend stops there to massage him, but he is soon back to squirming and groaning when the same hand has his cock in a soft hold.

The blonde's touch is enough for his cock to throb painfully. Worick chuckles, nuzzling at the raven's neck as Nic tilts his head back.

The benriya watches his hand as it rubs drops of precum over Nicolas' pink dick.

"What a lovely color," he whispers to himself.

Nic is straining himself against Worick, grinding his hips both onto the blonde's hand and dick.

He lets out a sharp moan when the blonde benriya tugs and squeezes harshly at his erect cock while inserting his lubed finger into the dark-haired benriya's entrance.

 _I could listen to him all day. Music to my fucking ears_. Worick thinks, curling his neck around his lover's and taking a smarting nick under the brunette benriya's chin. The taste of blood still fresh from the alley, reminding him of his protector's unmistakeable wrath.

Worick pushes his finger in deeper, slowly easing into the tight - _virgin_ \- hole. That said, the blonde is suddenly inexplicably concerned for the smaller man. _He is a virgin, and he's doing this with me. Not to toot my own horn or anything, but that's gonna be rough_.

Moving his finger deeper into the wet hole, he adds a second that has the man in his arms writhing against his own leaking member. _It's a good thing I'm not jacking him off too fast_ , Worick snickers to himself, _I'm a sadistic asshole_.

The blonde continues with a slow pace on the raven, eventually adding a third finger to make sure the man is thoroughly prepared, until Nicolas has had enough of his own blushing, moaning, and bucking.

His neck still stretched back against the older benriya's he releases a guttural moan before calling out, "r **IC** K,"

Worick chuckles impishly, a throaty sound that reverberates against Nic's shoulder. The blonde pulls Nicolas' face to his, a quick, and wet peck on the lips, "Impatient aren't you? I heard that Twilights have fantastic stamina." Worick grins wolfishly, "Let's test it out against a gigolo's."

With a few more tugs from his right hand to Nic's dick, the blonde is moving the lube aside, pulling Nico with him onto the bed.

He has the smaller man in a sitting position between his legs while he is lying down. The brunette is a little nervous, but mostly anxious. He's heard his own share about the gigolo's performance, as much as he'd feigned innocence on the subject of Worick's affairs.

Worick looks at him with both of his pale hands on either of Nic's hips, scooting him closer. When Nicolas looks at him, the blonde makes an "up" motion with his head, wanting Nic to lift himself.

Nicolas is oddly embarrassed by his ignorance and that gets him hot and bothered, much to Worick's surprise and amusement. He bends over to give the slowly scooting benriya another wet peck on the nose.

Nicolas growls and glares at Worick, eventually lifting himself over the blonde's heavily self-lubricated cock and slowly penetrating himself.

The first thing that Nic thinks of is to get the fuck off. It hurts. More than he had imagined it would because he hardly stimulates himself, and when he does, he never thought of touching himself back there.

So it burns and stings, sharp nerves sending jolting signals to his spine. The raven groans, keeping himself slightly lifted over the blonde who coos at and soothes the man, rubbing at his thighs and then groping at his ass resulting in Nic glaring at him again through his bangs.

He looks back downward sees, _believes_ , he only has half-a-cock to go, but skin is pliable and stretches. It takes all of Worick's sanity to keep his hips locked to the bed because _Nicolas is too fucking tight, and too fucking hot!_

So tight and hot in fact, that Worick thinks he might be seeing stars because it hurts his compressed dick.

The blonde is still holding Nicolas' hips with a vice grip, he hears Nic's breath shaking and he lets out a panting laugh, his core coiling painfully. And when they catch each other's eyes again they share an animalistic grin that has Worick buried to the hilt inside of his companion.

The blonde groans, crying out blissfully at his lover, "H-holy fucking shit, Nic. Holy f-fuckin-ng shi-it! T-tight, you're too fuck-king tight!"

Nico feels full, overflowing with Worick's girth. He doesn't know how long the blonde's cock is, but it still stings deep inside him, a feeling of tearing throughout his body from the inside out.

And he thinks he has an idea of what Worick means when he sees his lips repeating "tight," but all he can feel is full, that and his own nakedness against Worick.

That is, until the pain and discomfort of being full subsides and he's left with an enriching feeling of slick sweat and thighs.

Looking at Worick's face he sees a grin and the blonde sits up, scooting them both over to the headboard against the wall. The small movements prove how deeply lodged inside Nicolas Worick is.

The raven releases a lewd moan, wrecked with shaking whimpers. And the blonde is looking wide-eyed at Nic, realizing what he's done. He grabs hold of Nicolas and the raven opens his eyes, panting with shocked features.

"Good right?" Worick asks smugly, but before he gets an answer from the now hyper-aware Twilight, he pulls out of the smaller man. His response in the form of a choked moan.

With their chests and arms locked together, Worick allows himself to buck up into the same place that had the Dogtag quivering when they first moved to this position.

When a shout comes out of Nic's mouth, his lover is startled and aroused by the ragged breathes that follow. A sudden challenge given to Worick in his mind to make his friend scream until his throat is sore.

With that, he is ramming into the smaller man with renewed vigor. The raven panting and drooling against his chest acting as an amazing motivation.

Worick slows a bit and Nicolas groans at the loss of tempo, looking back at the blonde who gives a tired and breathy "sorry," to which the former responds with a push to his chest.

Worick scoots back down and Nicolas whines wildly, releasing various noises from the back of his throat. He positions himself parallel to the blonde and slams his lower half on and off of Worick's pelvis.

Worick groans with his hands reflexively reaching for Nic's ass to assist in the motions. Nicolas, groping at the blonde's sides to steady himself, makes himself pant and whine and shiver with each thrust of his hips and the blonde is beside himself with pleasure.

"Yeah baby, y-yes! Right _fucking_ there!" Worick slaps Nicolas' ass, the raven releasing a noise akin to a hiccup, and then Worick pushes the brunette closer to his face with the palms of his hands over his ass. The blonde revels in the drenched and red face of the Twilight, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss with his hands still squeezing and moving at the oriental's buttocks.

Nic feels each thrust fill him with a heavy weight and he groans with the pressure of the ramming that has the walls inside him trying to expand to let more of Worick into him.

Each time the cock sinks into him, he feels something inside him move and he wants to scream. It's only until Worick sits back up and plunges into him while he's laid back that he feels something snap.

The blonde drinks up the shrill screams from his companion, lifting the raven's legs over his shoulder while he pushes them both together tightly. He licks at the salty skin of Nic's torso, watching the brunette's reaction closely as he reaches down for the shorter benriya's cock.

He runs the pad of his thumb over the leaking member and finds the cum enough to slick Nicolas' dick. He moves his hand as he pounds into Nico, a deep exhalation escaping the man underneath him as he almost folds him double to scrape his teeth over the Dogtag's exposed neck, sending Nicolas into overdrive.

He bucks wildly in Worick's hands and the blonde retaliates with a sharp press of his left thumbnail into Nic's right hipbone.

Nicolas screams again when Worick couples the piercing stab with the correct angling of his hips so that he's hitting the raven's prostate.

A chain of cut-off screams reach Worick's ears in a pleasant symphony, his hand moving at a quick pace as he feels Nicolas unraveling underneath his touch.

The brunette continues to buck underneath him, sending jolts of pleasure through Worick’s cock and out of his mouth in guttural moans that he soon transfers to Nicolas’ mouth, the whole process a cycle that oozes need from both parties, for both parties.

The blonde still has Nic bent over double, his legs spread out on either side of Worick, occasionally spasming to squish the older benriya when he hits a particular spot inside of Nic.

“H **aGH** h…” Nicolas breathes out after Worick begins pulling him closer over the edge with a hand clasped over his cock, his eyes dilating as the blonde tightly squeezes and strokes with each push of his hips against the smaller man.

Worick can feel Nicolas getting gradually tighter around his dick and with each tightening muscle, he feels himself being tightened like a coiled wire, waiting to be released like a live one.

And it takes one thrust to have Nicolas shaking underneath him like an insurmountable earthquake ready to tear apart everything in its wake. Nicolas tightens when Worick continues pounding into that unmistakeable spot inside of his lover, bringing an end to the lengthy sex session.

The gigolo moves his hands to push Nicolas’ legs down and raises a leg, so that he’s at an angle that has him hitting Nico’s prostate over and over again.

With his mouth still on the smaller benriya’s, Worick feels Nicolas go utterly still before he is screaming out Worick’s name in a jumbled mess, his cock follows suit with cum spurting onto the blonde’s chest, the sweet bliss etched on Nicolas’ face being Worick’s driving image to find release in his lover’s ass.

With a final groan, Worick unleashes his load into Nicolas. A few aftershocks later and Worick is laying with his dick limp beside Nic. The brunette avoiding eye contact.

The blonde laughs and nudges Nic’s shoulder with his own. When the brunette turns back around to make a retort before the blonde can comment on his blush, his lips are ensnared in a deep kiss with Worick’s.

When he is released from the trap of his lover’s lips, Worick is grinning wildly.

“I think you look cute in pink, Nic!”

Nic punches the blonde on the forearm, smirking unwillingly. And after he can’t feel the vibrations from Worick’s whining and giggling, he turns again, eyeing the words he cannot hear, but he can feel without a doubt.

 _Thank you_.

And this time, it’s him who catches Worick off guard for a kiss that lasts until they are both stranded in a place they haven’t been in so long. A world of dreams, peace, and belonging…

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at dirtygangstaconfessions and fab2twerk4u
> 
> Please notify me with any mistakes! Thank you!


End file.
